The present invention relates generally to an improved system for perforating film bag structures, and more specifically to a method and apparatus for the perforation of flexible film bags for releasable retention on wicket pins.
In the dispensing of flexible film bags, such as polyethylene bags or the like, it is frequently desirable to retain a plurality of superimposed bags on a wicket pin member for individual dispensing of the bags. Dispensing is accomplished by the user or consumer gripping the bag structure along the body thereof and pulling the bag away from the pin so as to tear a portion of the bag lip to achieve release of the bag. Normally, the flexible film bags are of a J-fold style, with the upper lip portion being perforated to receive the wicket pins.
In the past, it has been conventional to form circular openings in the bag body, particularly along the bag lip, so as to provide a means for access of the pins. However, the utilization of such punches provides two primary disadvantages, the first being the capture of the individual slugs formed during the perforating operation, the second being the requirement to maintain the perforator punch in reasonably sharpened condition. With regard to the individual slugs which are not properly captured and retained, these slugs may either contaminate the interior of the bag structures, or are otherwise free to collect as debris in the area and environment. Even with regard to those slugs which are successfully captured and retained, means must be provided for the periodic removal of these items.